A so-called hybrid vehicle that is driven by an internal combustion engine and an electric motor has been focused. In the hybrid vehicle, the electric motor functions as a generator to regenerate electric power (hereinafter merely referred to as regenerate power), and store the electric power during deceleration. The stored electric power is utilized to generate driving force for accelerating the vehicle or driving the vehicle.
Some hybrid vehicles have an automatic transmission. The automatic transmission is also referred to as a transmission below.
In this case, a clutch that transmits power or cuts the transmission of power can be provided between the internal combustion engine and the electric motor.
There has conventionally been proposed a vehicle including an internal combustion engine, an electric machine that can realize an electric-motor operation and a generator operation, a clutch, a variable ratio transmission, a power electronics, and an electric energy storage device, wherein the clutch is arranged between the internal combustion engine and the transmission so as to transmit driving torque to the transmission from the internal combustion engine, and from the electric machine to the internal combustion engine, via the clutch, and the electric machine is arranged between only clutch arranged between the internal combustion engine and the transmission, and the transmission so as to directly transmit positive or negative toque to the input shaft of the transmission (see, for example, patent literature PTL1).